


Drifting Away

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kyoya basically cheers up Kaoru, The title is lowkey misleading - no one actually 'drift's away' or is even lonely, almost comfort, i've just been having ohshc feels again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “It’s funny, isn’t it?” He says quietly, only letting the person closest to him listen.Kyoya pauses typing on his laptop, at the other end of the sofa, and turns to look at the twin. Kaoru lazily turns his head to his Senpai and indicates to the group.“How happily they can act, when everything’s about to change.”
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Kaoru & Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 32





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nostalgic for Ouran. I don't know why, it's been years since I last watched it. But life just be like that sometimes.
> 
> Kaoru has always been my favourite. I like his knowledge and emotional intelligence, and how his foresight seems to be both good and bad. (Like, he's aware him and Hikaru are individuals, but that means he sees all these changes and just has to accept them, even though it hurts; if that makes sense?) I've not read the manga, and I'm guessing the group always remains close friends - with Tamaki x Haruhi ending up married(?), and maybe I've got Kaoru's character all wrong. But high school friendships don't always last, even if you consider yourself really close then; so I just wanted to have a lil conversation about that, with the two characters that seem to have the most foresight. (I think both Honey and Mori do as well, but if everyone had foresight, then this fic wouldn't be as dramatic lmao)
> 
> Anyway though,  
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Kaoru sits on the sofa, without his twin, watching his brother chat happily with Haruhi and Tamaki. Hikaru’s clutching his stomach with laughter, winding up the Boss as Haruhi rolls her eyes. Honey then comes bounding over to them, Mori following a step behind.

“Tama-chan!” Honey laughs, clinging onto Tamaki’s waist, as they start spinning around. The club is taking a quick break in between their hosting sessions, letting themselves act naturally before having to entertain their guests, once again.

Kaoru props his head up on his hand, leaning heavily on the armrest. He takes in the happy atmosphere, though, smiles sadly to himself.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” He says quietly, only letting the person closest to him listen.

Kyoya pauses typing on his laptop, at the other end of the sofa, and turns to look at the twin. Kaoru lazily turns his head to his Senpai and indicates to the group.

“How happily they can act, when everything’s about to change.”

Kyoya pushes his glasses up and leans back fully. “Feeling nostalgic for a time yet passed, Kaoru?”

Kaoru huffs out a laugh, turning back to look at them. “I suppose so. They’re all so relaxed, and sure of their friendships.”

“You make it sound like you plan on leaving after we end the club.” Kyoya assess, pinpointing Kaoru’s vague thought instantly. He crosses his legs, resting his hands on them, dedicating his full attention to the younger student.

Kaoru mulls Kyoya’s sentence over, almost letting the silence speak for itself.

“Not intentionally.” Kaoru mutters. He swings his legs up onto the seat, and turns to face Kyoya, leaning his back against the armrest. He lays his arms on his knees, with his head on top of them. “But circumstances change, people change.”

“Relationships emerge, and die,” Kyoya adds, and Kaoru nods.

They sit quietly for a minute, letting the sounds of shouting and laughing fill their ears.

“Do they realise this? That this isn’t forever? We could easily forget about each other and find others that fill our roles.” Kaoru asks quietly, and Kyoya hums in thought.

“I would like to say yes,” He answers, “Which is why they’re making the most out of it.”

“…but?” Kaoru prompts, after a moments silence.

“But,” Kyoya continues, sighing. “They are morons. So, they’re probably just living in the moment, and haven’t considered the future at all.”

Kaoru lets out a laugh. His eyes crinkle, and he buries his head, so his arms muffle the sound. Kyoya lets out a smirk, and a huff of a laugh. After the moment of laughter between them, Kaoru changes his attention back to the group; naturally letting his gaze fall back on his twin. Hikaru looks very happy and content, Kaoru notes.

“It’s started, already. We’re drifting away,” Kaoru states sadly, watching as Hikaru grabs Haruhi’s arm to pull her away from a whiny Tamaki, keeping her away from his reaching arms, teasingly.

“They seem closer than ever.” Kyoya disagrees, eyes watching Kaoru. “Maybe, they’re not the ones drifting.”

Kaoru looks back at Kyoya curiously, tilting his head in question.

“Maybe, because they’re oblivious, they’re drifting together; leaving us behind.” Kyoya explains. “If they stay as the larger group, aren’t we the ones leaving them?”

Kaoru listens to Kyoya intently, organising his thoughts, as he lets the words settle. A loud squeal from Hikaru brings Karou’s attention back to him, as Tamaki is pining him to the floor, tickling him mercilessly.

Kyoya follows Kaoru’s gaze, eyes landing on the other twin. He lets out a sigh, and closes his ignored laptop.

“What do you say then,” Kyoya asks, standing up from the sofa. He dusts off his trousers and adjusts his glasses. He faces Kaoru, and looks over his shoulder at the group. Kaoru uncurls from the small position he ended up in, and looks up at his Senpai, curiously. “Shall we drift with them? They might be idiots with no foresight, but at least it’ll be entertaining.”

Kaoru’s eyes light up, and he nods quickly, standing up next to Kyoya.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru screams between his laughter. Kaoru snaps his head over to his brother. Hikaru reaches his hand out desperately, looking at Kaoru through the tears that have built up in his eyes. “Kaoru! Help me!”

Kaoru grins, running over to help Hikaru, leaving Kyoya to watch as Kaoru seamlessly fits into the group. He smiles to himself.

“We’ll be alright,” Kyoya mutters, taking in the atmosphere, watching as Kaoru tugs Tamaki’s arms away and Tamaki starts wailing about ‘devil twins’. He shakes his head at the, almost, emotional thought and walks over to join them.


End file.
